fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Mist
Mist (ミスト, Misuto) is Ike's younger sister. The forces of order and chaos are balanced in her heart, allowing her to touch the Fire Emblem without going berserk. She fights with the Greil Mercenaries out of a fear of being separated from her brother, using healing magic taught to her by Rhys. When the Medallion reaches its critical state, she is the only beorc affected by its call, and she collapses in the same manner as the herons. Path of Radiance Mist first appears in Path of Radiance in the Prologue, assisting Ike with his training giving him a vulnerary. Soon after this she is kidnapped by bandits but is rescued by the Greil Mercenaries. After this she begins to learn from Rhys how to heal people and becomes playable from Chapter 9 onwards. Mist begins as a Cleric with very low stats but once experienced can become an effective healer. She is also able to promote into a Valkyrie. Once she promotes, she gains a horse and is able to wield swords. Radiant Dawn Mist reappears in Radiant Dawn as a Cleric, once again able to promote into a Valkyrie, the difference this time being that she can wield swords from the beginning. She is the only beorc who is affected by Lehran's medallion, fainting when it reaches its critical state. Personality Mist is a cheerful beorc girl who likes helping others. She and Ike are very close siblings. She decides to help fight with the group because she was worried about Ike and wanted to fight alongside him. She views Titania as a mother figure and frequently tries to stop the fights between Boyd and Rolf. She also seems to have a slight crush on Boyd. Classes Mist begins as a Cleric in both games, and upgrades to a Valkyrie in both games as well. In Path of Radiance, she could only use staves until class changing to a valkyrie, though in Radiant Dawn, she can use swords from the very beginning as a cleric. She cannot get an SS rank in staves, but can in swords instead. Death Quotes 1: Mist Ugh... Uh... My body is...like ice... Ike Mist?! Mist Brother... ...Why...am I...so cold? Ike Get back and rest. Don't you worry about it... I'll take care of everything. Mist Ugh... I'm...sorry... 2: S-sorry...Brother... We...can't be...together... again... ...Father. M-Mother... Endings In the epilogue of Radiant Dawn, she decides to act on her feelings and marries Boyd if they have an "A" level support. Humourously, she cries in her wedding vows, much to Boyd's annoyance. If she did not get an "A" support with Boyd, she never marries and lives happily alone, rejecting her would-be suitors. If she doesn't have an A support level with Boyd: Mist was courted by many young suitors in her time. She gave the nod to none of them, and lived happily alone. Etymology According to the Norse mythological poems Grímnismál and Nafnaþulur, Mist is the name of a Valkyrie, who in Norse mythology were warrior maidens who brought dead heroes to Valhalla, the heroes' heaven. The name means 'mist' or 'cloud' in Norse. 'Mist' is an apt name for the cleric as she does recieve a horse upon promotion and she promotes to Valkyrie. Starting Stats |Cleric |1 |28 |8/13 |5 |13 |15 |16 |7 |16 |7 |Staves Growth Rates *HP: 40% *Strength: 25% *Magic: 45% *Skill: 55% *Speed: 50% *Luck: 70% *Defense: 25% *Resistance: 40% Mist is pretty mediocre. She gets a mix of Strength (so she can use swords effectively) and Magic so she can heal, yet isn't too special in either one of them. She's a much better healer than Rhys because her good Speed growth ensures she won't be doubled most of the time when she gets attacked, but other then that she isn't special. Category:Characters Category:Fire Emblem:Path of Radiance Characters Category:Fire Emblem:Radiant Dawn Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Beorc